C
Upgrade! Use the Anvil Wisely! is the third episode of Caverns & Crystals in which the page was first made on March 30, 2018 and finished on May 28, 2018. The date it takes place is on March 21, 2018. In this episode, the heroic trio leaves the lost Clockwork Castle and proceeds with their adventure. Synopsis A magical anvil is found in a lost forest with some dark aura in the skies, although that will be mostly unnoticed for now. The group had to leave the lost Clockwork Castle for reasons, and they start making out some plans. Lightning Princess Rosalina, on the other hand, continues to mess with the anvil until the Crystallizers proceed to attack them. Meanwhile, in the real world, due to Sasha mysteriously gone missing, someone has to replace her, but who? Plot (The episode starts with the heroic trio resting back at the lost Clockwork Castle. Specficially, a rest house near the entrance.) Rosalina: I'm a bit surprised you found a rest house here when we were trying to ask the robots, Voltaire. Voltaire: Just in case, we don't have a fixed place to stay. Klitz: Speaking of fixed place, I did asked something about another rest area to stay. Voltaire: Huh? And where would that be? Klitz: There's a place called Retropolis. Imagine it as a metropolis filled with retro and arcade gaming and all the neon lights. Not many people live on there anymore due to the Crystallizers, but the remaining ones still stand and guard it. Rosalina: R-Retropolis? *fangirling scream* AH! I thought that was gone forever! It's still existing?! Voltaire: No need to- Rosalina: I want to go there, no questions! Especially for someone I've wanted to meet! Voltaire: There's someone you want to meet?! Rosalina: That someone will teach me how to improve my beauty! As for intelligence, no need. As far as I can tell from watching over the galaxy, there's always fate lying ahead. But I believe I can take and control min! You see, that someone is also cool, and somewhat famous, and, and... Voltaire: Watching over the galaxy? You should retire from that career, princess. Rosalina: *right eye twitching* That's easy for you to say now that I've devoted to learn more about being fast like a lightning temporarily... *idea* Learning? Hey, what about the Crystal of Power we just got? Voltaire: No?! The Special or Shining Crystals should not be handled with improper care! Rosalina: You're saying I'm not capable?! Voltaire: For someone who cares for beauty like you? Not 100%! Klitz: Hmph. Typical girls... Let's rest for the night. Rosalina: Gosh, what time is it even, now that you mention it? I wasn't paying attention. *checks time* ...Oh. 11:20 PM. Voltaire: We'll be up for a long while for the next few days, group. Actually, we don't have a group name. Rosalina: Leave it be, I doubt it'll get popular. Klitz: Far from correct. There are high chances of us being popular since the crystals are this universe's life source as one, basically. Voltaire: Alright, I'll try to make one some time. As for now, good night, everyone! ---- (The next day... Doesn't end well, hmm?) Voltaire: *yawns as she wakes up* Good mor...ning? *hears small explosions and violent sounds near by* What is happening right now?! (…And apparently the place is being attacked by the Crystallizers!) Archer Crystallizer #4: Attack! *destroys a building* Voltaire: What the?! *later sees ten defeated and broken Normal Crystallizers* Man, I gotta help somehow, since someone took care some of them. Rosalina: *appears behind Voltaire* About time you woke up this early. Voltaire: R-Rosalina! So you’re sayi- Rosalina: Actually, the ones that are destroying them are the traps, and for the strong ones… (A Thief Crystallizer is being thrown upwards, then crash lands to the ground, destroying it. Neon Green ink is evident.) Rosalina: …You get the picture. Voltaire: There’s no picture, but I know who that was: Klitz! There’s still a lot of them, and this is worth the time! (As both Voltaire and Rosalina exit the rest house, let the wave battle commence! …After this little segment.) Archer Crystallizer #2: More of them! Just when another ally of ours falls! Klitz: So you two did came when ready. Rosalina: Seriously, what did you expect?! At least those crystals won’t ruin my beauty for now, but they will for the other people! Everything should stay with their beauty! *waves wand* Beauty-ca-li-car-gone! *casts a blue magic* Archer Crystallizer #10: Strike at the new enemies! *gets hit by that magic shortly after* Beauty! Beauty… *starts to freak out and rampages everywhere* Voltaire: Gee… Thanks, Rosalina! (The Archer Crystallizer stops after 5 seconds…) ---- Willow: It freaked out, its beauty was ruined, and it went so ugly on the inside, it died from the magic explosion. (Everyone on the Mushroom Grotto, RPG Session segment, glared at Willow.) Willow: Wh-wh-what…? Was it disturbing? Moon: You, at the same time, helped those creatures destroy the lost Clockwork Castle. ???: I think you should refer those creatures as the Crystallizers. Moon: Crystallizers? Since when did you know about that, Stella, or rather, Espella? Espella: Because I read the previous progress my sis made for you guys… *sigh* Karaleaf: Speaking of which, no need for you to stress out. Where is your sister, Sasha, anyways? Espella: I… I don’t know. But who cares when it was just yesterday? Moon: Shouldn’t today be the day to search for her? Espella: Err, no. Let’s not talk about that! Moon: You seriously don’t want to, noted. Karaleaf: Back to the game, Willow gets an “F” for “effort”. At least she tried something new. Willow: Don’t we get to try anything our characters can do at least once? But I appreciate that rank! ---- Voltaire: …Double thanks, this is bad! Rosalina: What’s bad? Because you’re jealous now? Voltaire: No, but… (The rampage is destroying the lost Clockwork Castle!) Rosalina: Hah, that disgusting clockwork deserves that. We’ll find that safe place anyways! Voltaire: Someone’s gonna get bitten at the back. Klitz: *sigh* Before we die from this rampage, let’s get out of here. Rosalina: Even if that spell’s side effect has it invincible, I wanted to- Voltaire: He has a point, and you mentioned that side effect, let’s go! (In the matter of time, the heroes managed to escape, but the castle itself is wrecked.) Voltaire: Sigh, there goes that. Now where should we go? Rosalina: Somewhere better! And that would be the place we briefly talked last night: Retropolis! Klitz: I would like to point out, we don’t know where that is in the first place. Rosalina: Easy, search for clues in this place that’s surrounded by purple energy! (It was at this moment that they are apparently in the lost Subspace.) Voltaire: But that would…? Rosalina: No questions asked! Let’s just DO IT! Voltaire: I should be the one talking like that for the rest of this adventure, so shut up! Rosalina: Okay, but I’ll not shut my mouth at certain times. Voltaire: (What did I sign up for aside from “saving the world” in time… This better go well.) (And so the heroes start exploring again, with various obstacles on the way in a forest.) Voltaire: We gotta go this way! *jumps and lands on mud* And don’t complain about the mud! Klitz: Hmph. No need to say that when there’s nothing wrong with it. Rosalina: Of course it does harm, darn it!!! *sighs as he steps on the mud to get across* Voltaire: Nah, it doesn’t. You’re just someone who hates it! So again, don’t complain! Rosalina: You don’t understand what it feels like to get dirty! *mumbling until she trips on something and falls face on the mud* Voltaire: Dirty like right now on your face this time? *giggling* Klitz: The longer I stay on the mud, the more I start to lose my balance. Let’s see what you tripped, my way. *turns to squid form* Rosalina: And what kind of logic is that? How can you swim on mud? Are you even a kid or a squid? ---- Karaleaf: Let's ignore logic at least once. If we can do almost anything here, then I can just do that. Moon: Is that even applicable? It's unknown if inklings can normally stay on mud for long, notably their squid form. Going through logic, they would be able to do so. Karaleaf: Really, you can't prove that for now. But either way, it's fine. Willow: Mud is not clear water, so why would they be afraid? Espella: Yeesh! Let's not talk about inklings in mud in real life! Also, I'm allowing that action! Moon: After this session, I know what to do with you, dungeon master. Let's test it soon. Regardless, I can already see further logic will be ignored for the next few sessions. ---- Voltaire: You think calling him a kid is still safe… (A loud thud is heard under them, and something black is very slightly shown. Its edge is a bit sharp, though.) Rosalina: What’s that dark thing? Klitz: *turns back to humanoid form* I tried to make it visible by at least one bit for you two. I expect that thing to be carried over. Rosalina: Hah! I don’t mind that at all but it’ll be mainly used for me! *waves her wand* I call thee Lumas! (5 Yellow Lumas appear and immediately try to carry the thing… But it is too heavy.) Klitz: You’re going to need more than that. Rosalina: What?! I’ll show you how Lumas can carry things like that! (Rosalina waves her wand to create some sparks on the Lumas, giving them strength and enabling them to throw the thing upwards, as it lands on the ground nearby.) Rosalina: Yes! The ground is right there! *rushes and gets out of the mud* Voltaire: Mud’s sticky at this spot, but easy solution! *creates vines underground with her staff so that she can climb on them and proceeds to do so, then jump to the ground* Klitz: *utilizes the vine as well*Now where did that thing land? Rosalina: Wait, that thing’s called an anvil and it has a hammer alongside it! According to my knowledge, this should be a special one. It’s special enough for me to try upgrading something. Voltaire: I want to upgrade my leaves to make them sharper! Rosalina: No, it’s not for our costumes! I wanted to upgrade my weapon for a while and I repeated that statement a couple of times! Voltaire: Umm… You didn’t repeat that before. Rosalina: I don’t care! Straight to the point, puh-lease! The wand will be more beautiful than before! *places her wand on the anvil and starts using it* ---- Espella: Now, to use the Magic Anvil you three just got, just roll this die. It’s the 1-6 die and the numbers indicate how many stars will be used to improve capabilities of your weapons and accessories. That would be the Hawthorn Staff, Splat Roller and Star Wand for weapons, and Voodoo Doll, Metal Scales and Reflective Orb for accessories. (But Willow does it first! That’s weak!) Moon: We don’t get to know the potential boosts from our weapons and accessories until we reach to this rumored Retropolis, am I right? Espella: Correct, so you little Crystal Players have to wait until then! Struggle along! Moon: *disappointed look* ...You also didn't tell us those things until now. Willow: Heheheh… That’s simple enough, right? *gets the die and rolls a 3* ---- Rosalina: More sparks on my wand! I feel stronger and it’s beautiful! ---- Moon: I guess I’ll pick the die next. *rolls a 6* ---- Voltaire: Man, that hammer is hard to use! At least my staff is attracting more butterflies! *butterflies come near her* That tickles! Hahahaha! ---- Karaleaf: So it’s my turn, but I’m not feeling like it. *rolls a 1* I didn’t care about upgrading my stuff anyways. I don’t really care. Moon: Were you sarcastic? Karaleaf: Nah, I’m serious. ---- Klitz: Barely anything changed from this upgrade… *gets pushed aside by Rosalina* Rosalina: I want to upgrade it more! ---- Willow: Are there more dice? It’ll be the great time to upgrade further! Espella: What?! Don’t get so excited! That was your free roll for now and you have to find a resource material called a Heart Stone! Karaleaf: I wouldn’t bother, but is that common? Espella: Yes, it is common, but it’s dropped from Crystallizers only. Willow: At least it’s a good way to train. It’s the way of nature, but I want to do it this way, so this training portion should be for you two! Karaleaf: You know, Willow... I'll take your word. Moon: Not really for me. ---- Rosalina: Why is this thing not working anymore?! Voltaire: Because you’re practically destroying the anvil now. *sticks her tongue out* That anvil will be more disorganized than me! Ah, I’m going to get some food while we’re going to have to camp here. Rosalina: Eh, sure thing. Voltaire: I don’t know what’s up with you and that anvil, but I’ll go ahead. *proceeds to find some food* (As soon as she makes her exit, noises can be heard nearby.) Klitz: You heard that, Rosalina? Rosalina: Of course I did, but I’m busy here! Klitz: Hmm… While you’re at that, I’ll try to repel them by fighting them, be safe there. *proceeds to follow the noises* Rosalina: I’ll catch up, I just need to… (But there were two signs of noises. One was where Klitz is investigating, while the other one are Crystallizers that are about to attack Rosalina from behind. Two new kinds are spotted.) Rosalina: Okay, why do I have a feeling of… *gets brutally smacked* (There are 2 Thief, 1 Archer, 3 Star and 1 Brute Crystallizers. The Star and Brute ones are new!) Rosalina: Ack, my neck…! Archer Crystallizer: One life to be taken! One anvil to completely destroy!!! (The Crystallizers focus on the Magic Anvil to destroy.) Rosalina: No, no, no… *charges up something, and then summons a Red Luma* Burn them! Red Luma: Yes, yes, princess! *charges at the two Thief Crystallizers, but misses, and does it again at the Archer Crystallizer, one-hit KOing it* Rosalina: Go for the… *still generally hurt* Ouch! Brute Crystallizer: Must silence the girl! Silence! ---- Moon: *thinking* (I just got an idea where would I’d be for the next RPG Session…) Karaleaf: Hey Moon? You’re going to that place before coming back? Moon: I’m thinking of doing that. Karaleaf: Same here. It did say on this card that the primary noise is a citizen of the rumored Retropolis. Moon: I just opted to go there just in case there’s actually food. However, I am concerned for Willow. Why isn’t she using any other moves aside from that summoning move? Willow: Character portrayal purposes. I don’t see my character fighting back easily due to selfishness… Moon: But isn’t using the anvil productively a future mindset for Rosalina? Willow: Sure… But she’s thinking in a different way. Such as… ---- Red Luma: Go for… What? *notices an arrow about to hit it* Ah! *gets hit and explodes* Rosalina: Just one Luma won’t work. Of course…! (The Star Crystallizers are turning their backs at Rosalina, and they throw star shurikens which stun her for a while. They go back to attacking the anvil.) Rosalina: Ah…! I… I shouldn’t have focused on that anvil too much and followed those two in wherever they go! I feel like a fool, trying to do this without properly attacking… This isn’t what true beauty is all about! Brute Crystallizer: Proceed with the attack! *about to brutally smack Rosalina again* Rosalina: *shaking her head* No, no, no…! (The Brute Crystallizer’s attention is being attracted to the other Crystallizers doing their thing. However, those Crystallizers were defeated a while ago, and 2 of them dropped their Heart Stones. Shortly afterwards, a very strong elemental force is used at the Brute Crystallizer, destroying it as well.) Rosalina: What… What was that? ???: Our job is being fulfilled slowly and slowly. (The person Rosalina sees is a boy with blonde hair, green eyes, black cape and wearing a small crown. There is something that accompanies him which was used to defeat the Crystallizers.) Rosalina: Y-You must be prince…! ---- (Meanwhile…) Voltaire: Dang. Is it just me or there’s barely any food here? *sees some Crystallizers being beat up, and someone takes a Heart Stone from one of them* Huh? (This someone turns around and, well, they recognize each other.) Klitz: You were in that area, huh? No luck? Voltaire: No luck. My next option is to go to a certain place that I found. Klitz: We’re not going to that place you’re talking about until we get Rosalina in here as well. Voltaire: That excuse will not stop me, I’m going ahead! *goes to that place forward* Klitz: *looks in front of him* That must be that place she’s talking about and it’s not even far… *clutches the Heart Stone that he picked up a while ago* That could even be Retropolis. ---- Karaleaf: I’ll just turn my back and... Espella: What will the heroes do? Find out in the next RPG Session! Or however she usually ends these sessions! Karaleaf: ...Reserve my action for the next session. Willow: It was the end of the session? But I wanted to know that prince more! Oh well, I can think of ideas already! Moon: But… But why should the person rescuing her be a prince? Was that for a love story that will be formed soon? Espella: No, but because it’s related to the Retropolis place. Aside from the traits Willow mentioned, think about something retro gamers tend to wear. You guys are never going to guess it correctly and I know it! That’s because I’m usually the superior one and I’m also the new dungeon master! Karaleaf: Oh… Willow: Heh! I guess that makes sense! Moon: We’ll see about what you said, Espella. Now I have to do two things for you. ~ End of Episode ~ Cast *Moon (Pokemon Trainer) as Druid Voltaire *Karaleaf as Samurai Klitz *Willow as Lightning Princess Rosalina *The Crystallizers (Archer, Thief, Star and Brute versions) *Two unknown characters *Stella/Espella as the (new) dungeon master Trivia * This episode and the future episodes got revised during a hiatus, and this episode was originally going to be finished getting revised in regards of the script few days ago, but the user's internet was cut off temporarily, losing access to it on PC, which is her preferred way of editing pages. Even then, it was still considered late May and not early or mid-May, which was the promised time. Category:Stories Category:Caverns & Crystals